Alféa Facebook
by Marine Zanotti
Summary: Nous le savons tous, Magix est une planète plus évoluée que la terre donc il est logique que les habitants de cette planète aient internet. Que ce passerait-il si les étudiants de magix avaient facebook ? à vous de me découvrir YURI / WINX /
1. Chapitre 1

Alfea facebook

 _ **Bloom vient de rejoindre facebook**_

 _Bloom a commencer à travailler à l'université Alféa de Magix_

 _Bloom travaille à « **dormir pendant les cours de palladium un véritable plaisir »**_

 _Stella et musa aiment ça_

Flora vous à ajouté aux groupe messenger « Les winx »

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista -** ah enfin Bloom est dans le groupe !

 **Bloom-** Salut les filles !

 **Le robot –** Salut Bloom !

 **Bloom –** Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce surnom que vous avez donnez à Tecna?! XD

 **Shyni-flower –** C'est Stella qui en a eu l'idée…

 **Le robot –** En effet…

 **Bloom –** Stella tu as trop d'imagination faut t'arrêter xD

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –** C'est pour me venger du surnom qu'elle m'a donné !:P

 **Bloom-** Pff x)

 **La sans-cervelle fashionista-** Eh attends tu n'as encore rien vu à ton tour !

 _ **Stella vous as surnommé « la princesse de feu 3 »**_

 **Bloom-** ….

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista -** Bah quoi ? qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?

 **Shyni-flower-** STELLA !

 **Le robot –** STELLA !

 **Dj-girl-** STELLA !

 **Meilleure de tous les sportifs d'Andros –** STELLA !

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –** Mais Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

 **Shyni-flower-** Tu sais très bien qu'elle a encore mal à l'aise que tu l'as drague …

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –** Sky a le droit de la draguer mais pas moi …

 **Shyni flower-** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

 _ **Icy a rejoint le groupe « les fée sont des pleurnicheuse qu'il faut tuer »**_

 _Valtor,Darkar,Darcy , Stormy et Les sorciers du cercle noir aiment ça_

 _ **Bloom a actualisé son statut « Pourquoi elle me provoque comme ça ? Je préfère encore quand c'est Icy qui le fait »**_

 _Icy adore ça_

 _ **Flora vous as envoyé un message -**_ Ne fais pas attention aux provocations de Stella…

-Comment tu veux que je ne fasses pas attention à ce qu'elle fait ?! Elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens !

-Bloom… écoute moi, je sais ce que tu ressens… le mieux c'est de lui avouer ce que tu ressens…

-Je ne peux pas … J'ai trop peur qu'elle se moque de moi !

-Tu ne sais pas savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé….

-Bon…. Je veux bien essayé…

-Bien….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Est passée de « Célibataire » à….**_

 **Tecna vous a envoyé une vie à Candy Crush**

 **Tecna vous a envoyé une une vie à criminale case**

 **Tecna vous a envoyé une vie à The sims**

 **Tecna vous a envoyé une vie mots entre amis**

 **Tecna vous a envoyé une vie quatre images 1 mot**

 **La princesse de feu 3 –** Wow calme toi Tecna avec les jeux !

 **Le robot –** J'ai besoin de 15 vies et de 18 cadeaux pour mes jeux messenger.

 **La princesse de feu 3 –** Pfff x)

 **Shyni-flower –** Bonjour les filles … vous avez bien dormis ^^ ?

 **La princesse de feu 3-** Salut Flora ! Nickel et toi ?

 **Le robot-** J'ai dormi exactement 8 h 23 minutes 45 secondes et 16 centièmes, donc oui j'ai exactement bien dormis et toi ?

 **Shyni-flower-** J'ai merveilleusement bien dormis ^^

 **Dj -girl –** Salut tout le monde !

 **Le robot-** Salut Musa !

 **La princesse de feu 3-** Hey Musa !

 **Shyni-flower -** Bonjour musa... ^^

 ** **Meilleure de tous les sportifs d'Andros –**** Yo tout l'monde !

 ** **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –**** **Les filles…. Il est beaucoup trop tôt… vous m'avez réveillée…**

 ** **Dj-girl-**** **Stella , il est 11h30 x)**

 ** **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –**** **C'est bien ce que je dis…. Il est trop tôt…**

 ** **La princesse de feu 3-**** **Allez debout petite marmotte x) on a une journée chargée aujourd'hui !**

 ** **La sans-cervelle-fashionista –**** **Mmmmh….**

 ** **Layla a couru 100 kilomètres à « Forêt de Magix »****

 ** **Flora a partagé la publication de « Poésie et jardin »****

 ** **Mirta a actualisé son statut « pourquoi je n'ai pas d'ailes comme les fées :'(«****

 ** _Flora et Bloom ont mis «_** ** ** _snif »_**** ** _à cette publication_**

 ** **Vous avez partagé un souvenir d'il y a trois ans**** **« Regardez moi cette tête de linotte entrain de dormir en cours x) »**

 ** **Flora a commenté votre souvenir « Stella tu es incorrigible ! »****

 ** **Stella a commenté votre souvenir « Bloom je vais te tuer ! c'est pas ma faute si le cours de palladium est ennuyeux x) »****

 ** **Flora a commenté votre souvenir « STELLAAAA ! »****

 ** **Bloom « me tuer moi ? Pourquoi ? x) en plus tu es si** **mignonne q** **uand tu dors »****

 ** **S** **te** **ll** **a** **a** **c** **ommen** **t** **é votr** **e** **s** **ouven** **ir « Bloom … j** **e t** **e** **ha** **i** **s ! »****

 ** _V_** ** _ous êt_** ** _es passé de «_** ** ** _célibataire_**** ** _» à «_** ** ** _en couple avec Stella_**** ** _»_**

 ** _Flora , Musa,Layla ,Tecna et Roxy aiment ça_**

 ** ** _Icy a commenté votre statut « Erk ! »_****


	3. Chapter 3

**Icy a commenté votre profil : "donne moi ton pouvoir !"**

 **vous avez mis "grr"à cette publication**

 **Icy a répondu à votre commentaire " Va chier Icy!" "Va mourir Petite fée!"**

 **Stella à répondue à la publication dans laquelle vous apparaissez "eh laisse ma petite amie tranquille sale sorcière"**

 **Icy a commenté la publication dans laquelle vous apparaissez "t'occupe sale petite conne!"**

 **Stella aime votre commentaire " Ferma ta gueule Icy et ne parle pas à Stella sur ce ton!"**

 **Icy a commenté " Vous méritez tous de mourir les Winx!"**

 _ **Dj-Girl -**_ les filles à quoi vous jouez avec Icy là ?!

 _ **la princesse de feu 3 -**_ c'est elle qui a commencé...

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista-** Je vais lui faire refaire son nez à cette garce!

 **Shyni-Flower -** Stella rien ne sert d'être vulgaire... Certes les Trix nous ont menés la vie dure chaque années mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit utilisée un langage grossier comme cela ...

 **La sans-cervelle-fashionista-** pfff... et toi tu dis rien Bloom?!

 **La princesse de feu 3 -** Pas envie de me battre contre Flora pour ce genre d'enfantillage...

 _ **Flora vous a envoyé un message -**_

-Hum...Bloom...

-Oui?

-Quand comptes-tu le leurs dire?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ... Tu provoques Icy juste pour attirer son attention ..

\- Elle aussi me provoque à ce que je sache !

-Oui mais ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'à partir d'un moment ça va se remarquer et tu ne pourras plus leurs mentir...

-Pour l'instant je suis pas prête à faire le grand saut.

-Et pour Stella? que vas tu faire tu sais très bien que lui mentir ce n'est pas la meilleure solution ... cela va la faire souffrir...

-Je sais... mais Pour l'instant je ne préfère pas lui avouer...

-Comme tu veux...

 _ **Icy a répondu à votre commentaire " Va te noyer dans le lac de Rocalus toi même poufiasse!"**_

 _ **Stella a aimé votre commentaire " je rêve de te brûler grâce au pouvoir du dragon!"**_


End file.
